L'Habileté n'a rien avoir avec l'amour
by vivelechicha
Summary: 4 ans après la fin de PoudLard et...leur repture...Hermione revient en angleterre...mais de gros changement vont survenir...et beaucoup de ploblème..Entout cas c'est une traduction,Classer R
1. Default Chapter

c,est une histoire qui est traduite...alors vu que je ne la connait pas...et sa fic a disparu comme par magie du net...je vais faire mon possible... ----------------------------------------------------  
  
voici mon ( plutot son histoire)... L'habileté n'a rien à voir avec l'amour...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
1. prologue  
  
----------------------------  
  
-----------------------  
  
- Quoi, mais t'es fou ?  
  
- Probablement, mais assez intelligent pour dire que j'ai raison...n'est-ce pas?  
  
'Pourquoi moi pourquoi MOI'... Seulement une semaine après son l'arrivé Hermione d'italie, Harry, Le célébre Harry Potter qui était le survivant et celui qui avait réussit à détruire Voldemort lors de la remise des diplômes en 7e année , tout ça il y a 4ans...et bien sur son meilleur ami de toujour, lui parlait de Ron, Ronald Weasley son autre meilleur ami et aussi son ex-copain au collége.(hihihi).  
  
-TU-AS-TORD-  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il était éxaspere:  
  
-Juste pour le sexe alors...  
  
Hermione était surement en se moment la fille la plus scandalisé DU MONDE , elle se tourne vers lui et dit calmement...  
  
-Pardon  
  
...mais ce comportement ne dura pas longtemps...  
  
-MAIS COMMENT OSES-TU TE MELÉ DE MA VIE SEXUELLE...  
  
Harry avait une bréve hesitation (probablement de la peur) sur ce qui allait dire pour ce défendre mais vu que rien n'allait pour le mieux pour lui, il decida d'aller droit au but.  
  
-Hermione t'es encore amoureuse de lui...avoue..dit-il avec un sourire qui en disait un peut trop.  
  
-NON...  
  
Harry continua à la regarder.Hermione se résigna.Il a connaisait trop bien...même mieux que personne.  
  
-Dison que je ressent quelque chose de PETIT soupira-t-elle, mais elle avait beaucoup insisté sur le mots Petit.  
  
Harry était ravie, et vu que cette "agréable" conversation laissa une étrange tension, il juge préferable , surtout pour lui , de changé de sujet.  
  
-Euh...Tu veux qu'on aille mangé quelque part  
  
- Ouais...  
  
Ce qui étrange pour Hermione c'était pas la peur fait que Harry soit au courant , c'était même un énorme solagement , mais le fait qu'il fasse quelquer chose pour "l'aidé" avec Ron... Elle était méfiante.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Il était en direction d'un resto que Harry connaissait. Alors Hermione comprit quand il était devant un grand appartement.  
  
-J'irai pas, J'irai pas,J'irai pas, J'irai pas,J'irai pas, J'irai pas, J'irai pas. Je ne suis pas maquillé Ni coiffé.  
  
Harry la tira par le bras pour y entrer, pendant que Hermione s'aggripait à la porte de la voiture  
  
-Allez ne fait pas l'enfant...Aie, mais pourquoi tu a fait , dit -il tout en massant sa mâchoire que SON amie a gracieusement "endommagée".  
  
-Tu me lâche et on s'en va sinon TU AURAIS D'AUTRE "PARTIE" ENDOMMAGÉ.  
  
Harry grimaça de douleur et la lâcha. Il tenait à ses parties, surtout au plus importante pour la santé d'un homme.  
  
-O.k, c'est comme tu veux, mais je peux te dire quelque chose ,Hermione. L'ancienne HERMIONE avait plus de courage...je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé en Italie pour être aussi...comment dire...LÂCHE.  
  
Marqué...Harry savait que Hermione était très orgueilleuse quand on mettait en question son courage. Elle n'était pas une ancienne griffindor pour rien. Harry lança un petit sourire hypocrite...sans être vu et se retourna vers la voiture...  
  
- D,accord on va y aller  
  
-je savait que tu resisterai pas à un défi, murmura-t-il  
  
-Euh... tu veux répeter ce que tu viens de dire.  
  
-Euh...Ben...j'ai dit regarde...euh... l'oiseau gris  
  
Elle regarda le ciel et se dériga vers la grande de bâtisse. Une fois rendu devant la porte de l'appartement de Ron, Hermione paralisa sur place ou plutot pendant un brève moment avant de courir vers la sortie, mais Harry lui bloqua le chemin.  
  
-Tu as fait le trajet jusqu' ici mais tu ne quittera pas cette endroit avant de lui parler  
  
-O.k.O.k on se calme...mais tu doit comprendre que c'est dure...  
  
-Toi, Hermione Granger, ancienne préfete-en-chef, Major de la promotion en 7e année et Diplômé de La plus prestigieuse Université de sorcellerie d'Italie, ne sait pas comment frappé à une porte.  
  
Elle regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et sourit:  
  
-Tu vas voir  
  
Elle se dériga vers la porte et frappa  
  
-...  
  
-Il y a personne, tu vois , j'me casse, dit-elle en se re-dérigant vers la porte de sortie...  
  
Harry frappa la porte à la place d'Hermione, prit Hermione par dans c'est bras et l'emmenent directe vers la porte.  
  
Cette fois-ci Hermione figa quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrire ...  
  
-Hermione...sa...salut  
  
-Heu..Salut Ron  
  
Hermione ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de Ron, peut-être parceque ca fait lomptemps qu'elle ne l'a pas...ou simplement parcequ'il était à moitier nu avec un dras autour de la taille et qui tombé sur ces hanches parfaite...Hermione se demande si elle fesait que effleurer le dras, c'est sur 99.9% tomberai par terre. Putain, elle avait besoin d'une douche froide.  
  
- J'éspère que...qu'on dérange pas? dit-hermione sans détacher son regard  
  
-Non,Non, pas du tout, j'étais seulement en pleins milieu de...quelque chose  
  
C,est en se moment, dans l'appartement..........  
  
-Ron, Je me sens si seul sur un grand lit  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- a suivre  
  
je suis désole de la traduction, c,est assez compliquer comme histoire et em plus....je suis allophone..je parle une autre langue que le francais et je parle mieux anglais...alors une Review..Please... 


	2. cahpitre 2

Voici un nouveaux chapitre................. -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Le visage de...l'Ennemie!?! '......'= les penser d,hermione ----------------------------  
  
-Ron je me sens toute seule dans un grand lit,disait la voix  
  
Avait- elle entendu correctement? Avait- elle entendu une AUTRE femme dire à Ron de venir la rejoindre...sur lit. Ces yeux s'agrandirent sous la révelation. Ceci n'a pas pu lui arriver.  
  
'C'est surement un cauchemar....Oui c'est ça un cauchemar' pensa-t-elle  
  
Elle se pinça discrétement  
  
'Ouch...c'est vraiment pas un cauchemar'  
  
Putain, elle était réveillée, elle était consiente de ce qui venait de ce passer...Elle était debout dans le Living room de Ron très très..et j'insiste sur le TRÈS mal-à-l'aise. Elle regarda la pièce et arrêta son regard sur Harry,le traitre, qui lui fesait un sourire idiot. Les yeux de Hermione avait une étrnge lueur...Alors Harry savait qu'il allait passée un mauvais 1/4 heures.Son sourire s'effaca imméditement pour laisser un regard désaprobateur et... désepérer. D'autre part, Ron sembler dans la même situation Hermione...encore même plus.C'était une bonne chose...  
  
-Euh...bien..., commença Ron, en passant ces mains dans ces cheveux qui lui donnait un air très sexy, selon Hermione. Mais en ce moment c'était différent...ce mouvement qu'elle adorait était devenu très ennuyant.  
  
-Je devrais peut-être aller m'habiller et chercher Lydia...euh...Nous pourrions boire du...thé.  
  
Hermione prit son meilleur "faux" sourire, sans s'inquiète de son manque de sincérité flagrant:  
  
-Quelle bonne idée. J' aimerais bien de thé. ----!?  
  
Une sourire ce dessina sur le visage de Ron  
  
-O.K...J'arrive dans une minute, Alors, dit-il calmement en se dérigant vers sa chambre toute en saissisant le dras qui se se tenait périlleusement sur ces hanches...  
  
Après s'être rassurer que Ron était bien parti, Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui lui souriait nerveusement.  
  
-C'est fantastique, n'est-ce pas Harry? dit-elle sacastiquement. Nous allons boire du thé avec Ron et cette TARTE.  
  
-Herm'.Calme-toi s.t.p...  
  
- Me calmer, cher Harry. JE SUIS CALME...au cas que tu ne le remarquerais...encore.  
  
-Ouais, je sais et je te le devrai toute ma vie...viens on va s'assoire et parler calmement,dit-il toute en la guidant vers un grand sofa.  
  
-Tu sais Harry, tout est de ta faute, dit-elle en lui lanca un regard qui pouvait être comparable a celle de Rogue.Autrement dit elle était très faché..." il faut lui dire comment tu te sens " tu disais " que tu a besions de lui " tu disais " La tarte était parti voir ses parents à Liverpool " TU DISAIS.  
  
-Regarde, je suis désolé...mais comment pouvais- je savoir qu'elle serait là , et je voulait seulement aider.  
  
-Ouais..t'aurai du laissé faire...  
  
Hermione croisa le regard d'Harry et elle se sentit mal. C'est vrai , il avait fait une belle bourde mais c'est pas une raison d' être aussi détestable...il voulait seulement aider.  
  
-Harry, je suis désoler...je suis un peu frustrée, c,est tous.  
  
-heu..c'est logique.Mais tu pourrait me parler de ton nouveau poste au ministère, dit-il en essayant de sujet...Et sa avait marché. Elle parla de son nouveau poste et des nouvelles responsabilités au ministère...elle était vraiment dans son élément.  
  
Les minutes passèrent, et toujours pas Ron et cette gourde.  
  
- Je me demande pourquoi Ron prend autant de temps ? dit soudain Harry  
  
-Peut-être qu'il est entrant d'aider...lydia...a "s'habillé", repondit Hermione , pendant que Harry riait.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui de si drôle? demenda Ron  
  
Ron était entièrement vétu...Dommage. Il portait une chemise de soie bleu foncé et un jean noir assez serré mais pas trop. Immédiatement, Hermione sentie une sensation familière dans son estomac.  
  
' maudit soit Ron pour être si...SEXY'  
  
Pendant qu'il marchait vers eux, Hermione souhaitait de son être pour que Ron se retourne pour avoir toute les possibilité d'admirer ses fesses merveilleuse...mais on dirait pour elle, les dieux sexes n'était pas en sa faveur aujourd'hui. En est fait ,elle crois même qu'il riait de ses dépends, parce que elle avait vu cette...Garce.  
  
'Une chance que j'ai mit un soutient-gorge plus "poussé" ce matin '.toute en ouvrant un autre bouton de son chemisier.  
  
Hermione était assez fière de son buste... mais elle était intimidée par "Lydia".Elle était vraiment belle, presque la perfection. Étrangement ,elle ressemblait à Fleur Delcour.  
  
'pas besoins de dire ce que Ron lui trouve!'  
  
Il avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux cette...Blondasse décolorée.Après tout Hermione et Lydia était ennemie, toute les deux "combattant" pour le même homme.  
  
'tu crois que je sais pas reconnaître les sourires hypocrites, sale pu...'  
  
Ron les a tous représentés et quand Hermione était sur que Lydia ne regardait pas, retourna vers Ron et sur le bout se ses lévres: "Veela".  
  
Il fit un signe de la tête et dit : "Moldu".  
  
Le coup le plus dure de cette soirée. Elle se disait que si elle était un veela , elle aurait probablement ensorcelée ou je ne sais quoi. Mais c'était par sa propre volonté que Ron était avec "elle".  
  
Ils parlerent convenablement toute en buvant du thé infecte... parce que Ron ne savait pas faire du thé.En tous cas, quinze minutes plus tard, la première "attaque" était lancé par cette...cette... Lydia.  
  
-Alors Harmony dit-elle d'un air prétentieux.  
  
- Mon nom est Hermione dit-elle en grimcant des dents.  
  
Elle avait l'habitude que certaine personne avait des problèmes dans la prononsiation de son nom...mais elle avait une doute pour cette dévergonder, on dirait qu'elle le fesait exprès.  
  
-En tous cas, répondit-elle d'un air encore plus prétentieux que l'autre.  
  
Lydia et Hermione ne se lachait pas du regard...  
  
'que le jeu commence'  
  
-Ron a dit que tu était parti a l'étranger pour tes études...  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai, J'étais à vienne.  
  
-Quelle sujet as-tu étudié?  
  
'Comme si elle s'en préoccuper...elle essaye seulement de trouver quelque chose pour me rabaisser.'  
  
-J'ai eu un docorat en Arithmancy et en recherche, repondit Hermione calmement.  
  
'Dans ta face, imitation Veela'  
  
Voir le regard confue et désorienté de Lydia était une grande satisfaction pour Hermione.Elle se retourna pour voir la réaction de autre sorcier...ils avaient arrêtés de respirer.  
  
- Arithmancy? J'ai jamais entendu ça.  
  
-Bien, dit Hermione avec un ton qu'on pourrait utiliser à la petite école. C,est un truc qui parle de numéro et diagramme. C'est un truc vraiment compliqué, en est fait.  
  
-Je vois dit-elle furieusement...Vous êtes une intello, alors.  
  
-Qu'est qui a de mal à l'être? dit-elle en connaissant la réponse.  
  
La blondinette était rendu dans un sujet que Hermione redouter...  
  
-Oh...pour rien, sauf que s'a explique une certaine tension en toi...Non ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, je comprend pourquoi tu n'attires pas tant d'hommes; ils n'aiment quand les femmes sont plus... brillantes qu'eux. Je crois qu'une bonne baise t'aiderai , tu vois.  
  
-Lydia, c'est assez, dit Ron.  
  
Hermione ce sentie éclater de douleur. 'Oh...je ne pleurerais pas, je lui donnerais pas cette satisfaction a cette salope'.Elle sentie son coeur se serrer et sa vision était obstruée par ces larmes.Elle était forte, elle ne monterais pas jamais ce que cette..Folle furieuse l'avait atteinte. Hermione voulait répliquer mais Ron avait déja intervenu.  
  
Harry passa son bras sur les épaules de Hermione et lui sourit.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi...je veux dire que tu sois obligé de cachée le peu d'inelligence que tu as, pour réussir a séduire un homme.  
  
-J'ai dit c'est assez, dit Ron. Mais le plus étrange que quand leur yeux se rencontrèrent.Elle pouvait voir que son sang-Froid l'avait imprésionnée.  
  
-Ron, merci pour ton hospitalité...mais on doit partir! dit Hermione nerveusement, elle ne pouvait plus rester une minute de plus.  
  
' Pourquoi son regard me fait tant d'effet...un peu trop même'  
  
- D'accord, dit harry en se levant .  
  
Ron se leva et les accompagna jusqu'à la porte.  
  
-C'est bien de te revoir ? dit- il doucement  
  
-Aurevoir Ron, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
-Aurevoir dit- il en fermant la porte...et la ré-ouvrit. Ah, ouais, Bye Harry.  
  
Une fois que la porte était fermé. Harry se tourna vers la Hermione et vit son visage déconfit;  
  
-Est-ce que ça va?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Tu veux venir déjeuner avec Ginny et moi ? Elle sera contene de te voir.  
  
-Non je suis ésoler mais...j'ai besoin être seule.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- Prochain chapitre.BLADDERED.. J'ai beaucoup difficulté à traduire les dernière phrase...Anyway. ------------------------------------------- Merci a tout revewer je vous adore. 


	3. chpitre 3

IMPORTANT:  Je suis désoler ds nombreuse faute de FRAPPE...mais j,écrit ca juste comme ca sans le relire...Je vais faire plus attention et defois la tournure des phrase en anglais et...bizarre en francais...en plus desole du retard , je suis aller en amazonie ... c,est tellement beau

-Review Merci a tout ceux qui ont proposer leur aide pour la traduction...

-----------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 :BLADERRED. '...' pensée d'hermione.

Dés le procahins chapitres "dream a little dream" , ca va étre juste des scénes "compliquer" hihihi...Leaky cauldron chaudron baveur ou un truc du genre.

-------------------------------------------------------

Pour être sobre, il y a un nombre maximal a consommé, mais quand ce nombre a été largement dépassé, sa donne une Hermione assise complétement ivre au Leaky Cauldron.

-Hermione, tu ne crois que tu en a bu assez ? dit Neville.

Tom , l'ancien aubergiste édenté du Leaky Cauldron, avait décidé de prendre sa retraite...et il était temps. Alors , Neville et Hannah, sa femme, ont sauté sur l'occasion. En moins d'un an , Ils avaient rendus cette endroit branché, avec de la classe et toujours pleins de monde. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait que deux personnes, si on ne comptait Neville et Hermione...Probablement le fait qu'il se faisait tard et que c'était bientôt la fermeture...En tous cas.

- Pas du tout, je suis parf...parfff...Putain, c'est quoi le mot ? Oh, je suis "entièrement" capable de...de...de quoi déja, ah oui, de tenir ma boisson...et...et on s'en fou, donne moi une autre, dit-elle en frappant la table nerveusement.

-Non...maitenant, boit sa ! dit-il en lui donnant une tasse.

-C'est quoi sa?

- C'est du café.

- Je veux pas du café, mais une autre bière au beurre.

-Tu vas boire ce café maitenant...

C'était peut-être le ton qu'il avait employé qui l'incita à ce conformer. Hermione ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte que Neville avait acquis une certaine confiance en soi. Alors, Elle but une gorgée ...

'Beurk , je hais le café...J'aimerais une bonne bière me ferait beaucoup de bien'.

Elle posa la tasse et decida de plus en boire...Elle en avait Horreur (n/a: personnellement, j'aime le café).

Hermione se sentait fatiguer... peut-être à cause de l'alcool ou...non c'est sûr et certain que c'est à cause de l'alcool. Elle posa sa tête sur le comptoire, ferma les yeux ...et entendit quelqu'un arriver.

-Merci de venir. J'ai essayé d'appeler Ginny et Harry, mais ils n'étaient pas chez eux. Je voulait la faire monter dans une chambre de l'auberge mais le problème, c'est qu'il en a plus aucune de libre, dit Neville

-Non, tu as bien fait, mais elle est où? dit-l'autre voix

Hermione était trop saoul pour reconnaitre la voix...en plus une très jolie voix. (n.a/ je fait ne que traduire).

-Par là, Ron.

'Ron?!? OH NON'

Elle se leva brusquement et vit son cauchemar devenir réalité...Ben c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit un docteur (elle a un doctorat pour ceux qu'ils ont oubliés) complétement ivre dans le bar d'un de ses amis qui se trouve aussi à être l'amis de son ex...

'J'aurai du rester au lit ce matin... et en plus qu'est qui fout avec un balais?'

-Eh bien, j'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour je verrai Hermione Granger assis dans un bar complétement SAOUL...dit Ron avec un ton qui avait pour habitude d'énerver Hermione et c'était aussi ça qu'il l'avait attirer.

-Pour ton information Ronald Weasley, je ne suis pas en état d'ibri...d'ibra.., Pourquoi je ne peux pas dire ce simple mot...en tout cas , je ne suis pas "Saoul".

Il est vrai que Ron a beaucoup de d'expériance dans...ce domaine, car elle- même avait vu Ron ivre à plusieurs occassion. Mais elle était sur à 100 sur qu'elle n' était pas saoul...ou presque.

-Ron je ne suis pas ivre, dit- elle déseperement. Si je l'était je pourrait pas touchait le bout de mon nez...Regarde...Aïeeeeee.

Au comble de l'horreur , son doigt a malheureusement "changé" de trajectoire et toucha son oeil.

-c'est vrai, tu n'es VRAIMENT pas saoul, dit-il sarcastiquement.Allez viens, je vais t'accompagner chez toi. Neville doit fermé.

-OK..OK... mais ne m'aide surtout pas Ron, je peux me lever toute seule

Ron recula et regarda Hermione se levait ou plutot essayer de se lever.

'J'ai jamais vu un plancher qui bouge et qui donne mal au coeur...c'est genial'

-D'accord...Ron tu peux m'aider. stp

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et l'aida.

-Bonne nuit Neville, c'etait un veritable plaisir de te servire de moi cette nuit ...

-O o ' ...heh

- ! . Tu sais Neville, tu auras beaucoup de problème avec Hannah. demain matin.

Si elle avait minimum de neurones "réveillés", elle aurait dit " merci pour le(s) verre(s)"...mais comme elle supporte très très mal l' alchool...alors "c'est sorti tout croche".

'Hein... pourquoi ils se foutent de ma gueule'

-mais qu'est que j'ai dit ??

-Je t'expliquerai,... un jour... viens on rentre 'Mione.

Faut dire que Ron ne vivait pas chez les moldus, donc pas de voiture. Mais au comble de l'horreur, surtout pour Hermione. Un BALAIS ... et Dieu sait a qu'elle point elle déteste ces "truc".

-Uh...Ron je vais très bien , je crois que je vais marcher.C 'est mieux pour ma santé mental.

- Tu peux y aller dans ta...euh... condition, je vais te racompagné

-Combien de faudra -t-il que je te le repéte, JE NE SUIS PAs ivre?

-Tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre , même si tu le disait un million de fois. Aller monte

Elle monta sur le balais...ou plutot essaya de monter

- Imagine que quelqu'un nous voit, dit-elle en éspérant qu'il change d'idée.

- Impossible j'ai mis un charme d'invisibilité,

' On peut toujour rêver '

Ron s'installa derrière elle, plaça sa main autour de sa taille pour l'a tenir. Elle pouvait sentir son torse sur son dos, son souffle sur son cou et bien-sûr, sa main sur sa taille. C'était le paradis.

- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il.

Son souffle était irrégulier.'Ce pourrait-il que mon corps l'affecte autant que son corps pour moi.' Son coeur bondit pour cette possibilité....et elle sorti très vite de ses pensées quand il répéta la question. Elle secoua la tête en guise de oui....elle lui donna l'adresse.

Voila la raison pourquoi elle deteste tout les transports "volants".Elle le vertige et en plus elle ce sens comme suffoquer. Le pire, que ce n'est pas une bonne idée surtout dans sa condition.

'On monte, on dscent ,on monte,on descent, Oh Mon dieu, j,vais être malade'

-Ron, poses-toi.

-Quoi ?!?

-J'ai dit poses-toi au sol.

Ron se posa sur le sol, il n'avait pas l'air d'approuvé, mais bon.

- Hermione , Tu croit serieusement que je vais te laisser aller to.....

Beurk ! (elle a vomie)

-EUH....

Après plusieurs arrêt , Ils arriverent devant la l'appartement de hermione...du moins ce qu'il en reste. Sérieusement si vous avez vous cette... Horreur , vous comprendrait surement la réaction de Ron:

-Tu habites là ?!?

-c'est pas si...euh mal de l'intérieure.

' Merde c'est pire que dans tes pires cauchemars, '

Tous ce qu'elle voulu faire une fois chez elle, cétait dormir...elle se coucha sur son lit pendant que Ron fesait le tour de cet appart...Tout a coup il ouvrit ces placard et sorti tous ces trucs.

-Mais qu'est que tu fait ?

-Tu viens avec moi, il est hors de question que tu reste dans cette endroit où le mur n'existe pas entre les toilette et la ...salle pour la nourriture.

-tu veux dire la cuisine.

-En plus quand tu veux replir ton verre d'eau... c'est brun.

-oh! c'est normal...faut juste que tu laisse couler l'eau.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de l'écouter est continua les bagages de Hermione.

-Je n'en est rien à faire ! Tu viens avec moi .

'Oh bon dieu dans quoi je me suis embarqué.

----------------------------------------------------------

desolé de l'enorme retard. Review pleazz

Je vous embrasse tous

la suite j'espere bientot.

s.s.s


End file.
